<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A different kind of shopping trip by StarrySkies282</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039041">A different kind of shopping trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282'>StarrySkies282</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, House Hunting, These two are adorable, but it’s not really a hunt, did I mention I suck at titles, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d just come from their favourite haunt, a small cafe tucked away in one of the quieter parts of the city, the brunette arm in arm with the redhead, fingers laced together as they walked along the sidewalk, deep in conversation.<br/>“You’ve got to try the cake next time,” insists Wanda.<br/>“Well maybe I would if you’d save me any,” teases Natasha, nudging the taller woman gently.<br/>“Nat, there are many things I would do for you but I’m afraid sharing my cake is not one of them.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A different kind of shopping trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m back! This part’s kinda short but I hope you enjoy it all the same x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d just come from their favourite haunt, a small cafe tucked away in one of the quieter parts of the city, the brunette arm in arm with the redhead, fingers laced together as they walked along the sidewalk, deep in conversation.</p><p><br/>
“You’ve <em>got</em> to try the cake next time,” insists Wanda.<br/>
“Well maybe I would if you’d save me any,” teases Natasha, nudging the taller woman gently.<br/>
“Nat, there are many things I would do for you but I’m afraid sharing my cake is not one of them.”<br/>
“Does this mean we’re breaking up?” Jokes Nat, smiling.<br/>
“Ha ha, very funny,” deadpans Wanda. She expects a reply, for Natasha to make some quick-witted comment as she usually would, but it become apparent her attention has wandered.</p><p><br/>
Wanda follows her gaze, to a banner attached to a metal railing: “apartments for sale,” it reads, and Natasha can’t lie to herself; it’s something she has thought about.<br/>
So maybe it’s the timing or the area or the way that Wanda looks at her, a question in those blue-grey eyes that makes her come out with it:<br/>
“Do you want to take a look?” She asks, though still slightly hesitant because <em>what if Wanda says no? What if she doesn’t want this?</em><br/>
But really there’s no need for worry because Wanda immediately says <em>yes</em>.</p><p>If Natasha wasn’t a trained spy, the immense relief would have shown on her face. As it is, she allowed herself a small smile before digging out her phone to call the number listed at the bottom of the poster.<br/>
She’d never admit her hands shook as she did, and if Wanda bought it up later, she’d deny it.</p><p> </p><p>A male voice answers on the third ring.</p><p><br/>
“Hello? Max Wheeler estates, how may I assist you?”</p><p>“I’d like to book a viewing of one of the apartments you’ve listed for sale, the ones off Parker Square,” the words come tumbling out.<br/>
“Sure, what time is good for you?” She turns to Wanda who mouths “now?”<br/>
“Do you have any slots today?” She asks Max, hoping he says yes.<br/>
“I sure do— it’s lucky my office isn’t too far, I can be there within 20 minutes if that suits you.”<br/>
Wanda gives her a thumbs up, distracting Natasha momentarily because who made Wanda so adorable?<br/>
“Perfect,” she answers after a beat.<br/>
“Can I take a name?”<br/>
“Natalie Rushman,” Natasha replies because obviously she wasn’t going to give away her real name. The Red Room and SHIELD had taught her that much. And besides, she didn’t need the press covering this. It was bad enough they were often camped outside the compound.<br/>
“I’ll see you there,” Max says before hanging up the phone.</p><p>“So, we’re actually doing this?” Wanda asks, surprised things are moving so fast but giddy with an excitement she can’t quite explain.<br/>
“Would appear so,” smiles Natasha squeezing Wanda’s hand.</p><p><br/>
-</p><p> </p><p>Better than his word, Max arrives in less than twenty minutes, pulling up by the kerb in a shiny silver Mercedes.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Max,” he introduces himself, holding his hand out to both Natasha and Wanda.<br/>
“Natalie Rushman,” Natasha replies, shaking the proffered hand.<br/>
“Wanda Maximoff,” says Wanda (they’ve agreed its ok for her to still go by her name— for now Natasha had told her anyway).<br/>
“So before we go up, did you want to see the two bedroom or three bedroom apartment?”<br/>
“Two is fine.”<br/>
“Cool. Let’s go on up then.”</p><p>He leads them inside and calls the elevator and Natasha notices there are seven floors, and they are going to the fifth.</p><p><br/>
“As you probably know, it’s a new build, so kitchen and bathroom are completely fitted out, but the rest is unfurnished,” explains Max to the two, making conversation.<br/>
The doors slide open and then they’re being led down a corridor, to what Natasha figures is one of the corner apartments.<br/>
“Here we are,” Max announces brightly, producing a key from his jacket pocket.</p><p>The three enter into the hall and Max begins the tour.<br/>
“So off here is the bathroom,” he begins, “quite spacious. We’ve also got a lot of built-in storage,” he says, gesturing to a couple of hall closets.</p><p>Privately, Natasha thinks those will be good for storing their mission gear, although she doesn’t tell Max that.</p><p>He takes them on to where the hall opens out into a large, open-plan kitchen and living room that is undeniably charming.</p><p><br/>
“This is beautiful,” breathes Wanda, and Natasha has to agree. It’s modern in design, and yet not overwhelmingly so. Her earlier guess is proven right as she spots the large floor-to-ceiling windows wrapping around one corner of the living room that add character to the place.<br/>
The kitchen is sleek and shiny, equipped with all the necessary appliances and a state-of-the-art refrigerator along with a very expensive oven.<br/>
(Natasha knows this because Tony has the same one)<br/>
Max shows them the two bedrooms— the larger one clearly the master with a walk-in closet and views of the square below. There’s even a balcony with enough space for a small table and chairs, notices Wanda, envisioning the two of them enjoying breakfast there on the warmer days.</p><p>He then leads them on to the slightly smaller room, which Wanda says will be “perfect for guests,” and has Natasha agreeing.</p><p>With the general tour complete, Max gives the two time to look around themselves while he goes off to make a call in the hallway.</p><p>The apartment, as a new build, is bare of furniture as Max had said, but that doesn’t faze Natasha— in fact she prefers it that way. They’ll be able to decorate to their own style, choose paint colours; she’s already got a few ideas, actually, pale blues and greys, she’s thinking.<br/>
Abruptly, she catches herself, stopping her train of thought: she was getting ahead of herself.<br/>
What if Wanda <em>didn’t</em> want this and was just humouring her?</p><p>She looks over to where Wanda is standing, looking out the windows at the view below, to the square beyond, and how everyone looks so small from up here. As if she can feel Natasha’s eyes on her, she turns around, smiling brightly.<br/>
“This corner would be perfect for books. We could have shelves and a small seat, like our own sort of library. And then on the shelves, amongst the books we could have little ornaments, mementos from the places we’ve been.”<br/>
<em>God, that’s adorable</em>, Natasha thinks.<br/>
And she walks over to Wanda, imagining this life together. Perhaps she would be cooking something for Wanda for her return from a mission. They’d sit together on the couch, watching some movie Wanda hadn’t seen.<br/>
Yes, she could <em>very much</em> imagine it all, and it seems, so can Wanda.</p><p><br/>
So Natasha, her hand laced once more in Wanda’s, bites the bullet and asks.</p><p>“Hey Max,” she calls and Max re-enters the room. “I’d like to make an offer.”<br/>
“Oh? At what price?” He’s a little taken aback, he’s not new to real estate but this is the fastest sale he’s had so far. He’s not the only one though. Beside Natasha, Wanda’s face is one of pure shock as she stands there, wide-eyed, in disbelief.<br/>
“Exactly what you’re asking for,” Natasha says smoothly to the smiling Max.<br/>
“Alright-y then,” he says, clapping his hands together. “I’ll draw up a contract, and then we can make an appointment to complete the sale sometime next week.”<br/>
“I look forward to that,” returns Natasha, smiling at Wanda, who has finally recovered enough to say “me too.”</p><p><br/>
“Well then, congratulations Miss Rushman, Miss Maximoff, you’ve just bought an apartment.”</p><p>Max shows them out, and it’s while they’re leaving, on the way back to the compound, that Natasha gets a text from Tony:</p><p>
  <em>Where are you? We’re waiting for you for movie night- STAR WARS. Hurry before Steve and Sam eat all the popcorn</em>
</p><p><br/>
Natasha sighs heavily. Tony may be a genius but he can be such a <em>child</em>.</p><p><em>We’re on our way</em>, she types, and then, with a grin, adds: <em>we just bought a house</em><br/>
Tony’s reply comes promptly after that, as Natasha had expected it would:</p><p><br/>
<em>A WHAT<br/>
isn’t the compound good enough for you???<br/>
I take offence<br/>
I’m kidding, I’m kidding<br/>
Actually no, when’s the wedding :)</em>
</p><p><br/>
She doesn’t reply to that. Instead, she replaces her phone in her pocket, deciding to leave him to it, and links arms with Wanda.<br/>
“So, we bought our own place, huh?”<br/>
“Well I mean when you said we might do some shopping today I had no idea you meant <em>this</em> kind of shopping,” she says jokingly and pulls Natasha closer.</p><p>“Neither did I.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? I’d love to hear your thoughts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>